


You need to get laid

by Wrume1bicg



Series: Insincerely, Me [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrume1bicg/pseuds/Wrume1bicg
Summary: set to the tune of "black horse and the cherry tree" as sung by K.T. Tunstall.





	You need to get laid

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the bathroom scene of chapter 16 of Insincerely, me

**You need to get laid/ black horse and the cherry tree**

_ Brooke, Chloe, Zoe, and Christine: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

_ Chloe: _

Boy, I know you better than you,

know yourself,

So listen to us and stop your talkin’.

 

_ All girls: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

_ Brooke: _

You found yourself,

with a crush on an asshole,

And your hearts been crushed,

It’s plain to see.

 

_ All girls: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

_ Christine: _

We see them tears stained on your face,

But this is a safe place, so quit your cryin’.

 

_ All girls: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

_ Zoe: _

The culprit smiles with sparkling eyes sayin’

“Hey baby boy, won’t you fall for me?”

_ All girls: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

But now you need to get laid, 

laid, laid, laid, laid,

to get laid,

Baby, just trust me,

 

You need to get laid,

laid, laid, laid, laid,

to get laid,

If you’re ever gonna be free

 

Hoo,

Woo hoo,

 

_ Zoe: _

Your heart beats for him several miles an hour,

and occasionally stops for a beat or two,

 

_ All girls: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

_ Christine: _

But he broke your heart and sent you spirallin’,

Wishing that he liked you too.

 

_ All girls: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

_ Chloe: _

So you cry all night,

That gets you nowhere,

Your broken and bent for all to see.

 

_ All girls: _

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

_ Brooke: _

At first this feeling made you happy,

But now you’re only grasping at strings.

 

_ All girls: _

But he said no, no,

No, no, no, no,

He said no, no,

“He as straight as a tree”

 

Your boy said no, no,

No, no, no, no,

He said no, no,

“There ain’t nothing t’ween him and me”

 

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

Woo hoo, Woo hoo,

 

Look, you need to get,

laid, laid, laid, laid, 

Laid, laid, laid,

I know it’s hard, but trust me

laid, laid, laid, laid,

Laid, laid,

Laid, laid,

If you’re ever gonna be free

 

_ Chloe: _

You need to get laid,

If you wanna be free,

Which seems impossible,

But boy just trust me,

 

Just get laid,

It’ll set you free,

I know from experience,

Cuz my hearts, too, forsaken me.


End file.
